Exemplary embodiments of this invention improve and add utility to the nasal cannula devices sited herein. Exemplary embodiments of this invention may be used for any mammal, including horse, cattle, humans, and any other animal that breathes through a nasal cavity.
It is often desired to administer a medicine or one of a variety of gases to an animal, and in particular a mammal, such as a human, a dog or a horse, for pulmonary or nasal absorption. Direct application, such as by a spray or aerosol delivery device, or a dry powder delivery device, is difficult due to movements of the animal and may lead to improper application or delivery of the medicine as well as discomfort of the subject. To enable such application of medicines in the conventional art, an elongated, generally cup-shaped “mask” is often provided, having a relatively large open base end for fitment over a subject's nostril or muzzle and having a medicament administration port opposite that base end. Typically the mask is made out of a semi-rigid material (e.g., sheet polycarbonate) and is provided in various sizes for use with different sized animals. The mask, however, is not easily adaptable or adjustable to fit over the nostrils or muzzle of a range of sizes of one type of animal or different sizes of different types animals or humans. This requires a variety of different size masks to be available in order to treat different animals or humans.
In use in the conventional art, an appropriate sized mask must therefore be selected. The open base end of the mask is then positioned over the subject's nostril or muzzle, typically only sealing to the nose or muzzle of the animal or human through friction between the mask and the animal or human. The size of the open end is such that only a rough seal is established between the open end of the mask and the animal's or human's nostril or muzzle. When the mask is so positioned, medicine or gas is delivered through an administrative port, for example by spray, aerosol delivery device, or dry powder medicine delivery device, either breath-activated or user-driven. As the animal or human breathes, the medicine is drawn into one (or both) nostril(s), or in the mouth and into the lungs or the nasal passages. However, due to the design and structure of these masks, medicine or gas may not be properly administered to the mouth or nostrils of the animals or humans as there is a significant distance between the administrative port and the mouth or nostrils of the animal. Additionally, due to the lack of a seal between the mask and the animal or human, medicine or gas may escape from the mask, preventing the animal from receiving the medicinal benefits.
There are further inconveniences and problems associated with the conventional art masks. More particularly, because of the semi-rigid structure of such masks, the masks are bulky and take up significant volume when carried around by a veterinarian, or other provider. A further problem with these masks is the discomfort caused to the animal or human. Because these masks cover the entire nose and mouth of the animal or human, the animal or human is unable to use its mouth or eat when the mask is being worn. This may cause animals in particular to try to dislodge the mask in an effort to regain the use of their mouth. The dislodging of the mask may further lead to damaging the mask, rendering it incapable of repeated use. A further problem with these masks is their bulk, which may cause discomfort when an animal or human tries to sleep.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.